The Tales of the Ever Optimistic
by Fairy Lights TM
Summary: ...and other things. Christopher Chambers was always everoptimistic. He had a girlfriend, a best friend, and sometimes an okay big brother. And while everything else was going wrong, sometimes, all that he had was just enough.


Gordie LaChance and Christopher Chambers sang as they waited for the bus. They felt very odd to be waiting for the bus at 12:30 on a Monday, but they were.

Chris stopped. "Hey Gordie?"

"Yeah?"

"You think the bus will come?"

Gordie shrugged. "I think it ought to. When there's students waiting, the bus should pick them up!" Gordie continued singing, swinging himself around a lamp post.

Chris nodded, thinking this over. "So maybe not? The bus might not come?"

"Let's be optimistic!"

So Chris was optimistic. Chris was always optimistic. And when Gordie got a girlfriend before he did, he was optimistic. Even when his father threw him, beaten, onto the streets, he was optimistic.

"_Just keep swimming, just keep swimming…"_

Castle Rock high, freshman year:

"There's new kids!"

"Hmm. That's interesting, this being a new year and all."

"Yes but you see they're from Alabama so it really _is _interesting!"

Gabby frowned at her little sister. "Go away, you smell like Gordie." she said, getting a whiff of cologne.

"It's my new _Monday_ scent." Gordie said, sitting down beside Lily and Gabby.

"You know what would be funny," Gordie thought out loud. "If your mother named you Rose. Because Lilies are all happy and high, just like you. But roses are all serious. And stiff. Like they've got something up their butt."

"That's more like Gabby!" Lily squealed.

"I hate you two."

"We know." Lily and Gordie chorused. They smiled at each other.

"Gordieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Gordie closed his eyes. "Charlie!" he guessed.

Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck. "No silly, it's Chris. Wanna go make out?"

"Hey! I'm not gay!"

"Good, seeing as I'm a girl and all. Wanna go make out?"

Gordie frowned. "But I thought you were Chris!"

Charlie sighed and walked around the lunch table to face him. "I lied I'm sorry! I'll do five Hail Mary's later! Wanna go make out?"

"Yes!" Chris yelled as he sat down with his lunch.

"Not you, the deer." Lily clarified for her boyfriend. "and besides, if you make out with Charlie, I'd have to make out with Gordie, and so then I'll let you explain to our mother why her youngest daughter and her oldest son were making out at school."

Charlie sat down beside Chris, but looked at Gordie one more time. "Wanna go make out?"

"Yes."

Gabby growned. "Where's my _boyfriend?_"

Lily sighed. "Where's my _best friend?"_

Chris ate his mashed potatoes in silence.

(A/N: you know, if you sounded out potatoes, it would be pota-toes, which would be like pot o' toes, so if you visualize it, it's kind of nasty, which brings me to question. What toe is it? big toe? Pinky toe?)

That afternoon, Gabby's boyfriend was late to chemistry.

"Noah!" she cried, ripping off her goggles. "You're late! Where were you at lunch?"

He grinned and shook his brown hair. "Nowhere in particular." he said, handing the teacher his pass.

Gabby smiled. She loved his brown hair. And his smile. And, oh! Those eyes!

Chemistry went by fast, and Gabby frowned when the bell rang. It was the only class she had with Noah, and she didn't want it to end.

(ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ)

"Lily!" Lily's twin called.

"Gordie!"

Gordie loved his sister. Besides Chris, she was his best friend.

"Today sucked, Gordie. Chris wouldn't kiss me all day because I ran into math yelling "STD'S, STD'S!"

Gordie bit his lip, trying not to laugh, but Lily grinned. "Yeah, whatever, it was funny."

Gordie laughed.

"So, what did Mr. Marks do?"

"He told me to sit down and keep my private information to myself." she smiled, remembering.

"You know, if you ever decide to do that again, please inform me." Gordie requested, looking out the bus window.

The bus had just started up when Gordie noticed Teddy DuChamp running alongside the bus.

"Stop the bus!" Gordie yelled.

The bus stopped and Teddy climbed aboard the near-empty bus. Gordie sat behind Lily, Chris in front of her, asleep, and Gabby behind Gordie. Vern was sitting across from them.

"Hello everyone." He called, taking a seat behind Vern.

The bus started up again, and all talking ceased.

Several minutes passed in silence before Lily got bored.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the-

"Lily!" Chris groaned

"-reindeer, had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw it, you would-

Chris quickly moved to his girlfriend's seat and pressed his lips to hers.

Pulling back, he smiled. "Now will you shut up?"

Lily grinned. "STD'S!"

**I'm baaaaaack: ) have you missed me?**

**ish begging for a beta-reader**

**Emma**


End file.
